Devon Von Krieger
Devon Von Krieger (born 1979) is a minor character in Clockwork and The IT Files. An international super-model, Devon frequently appears in fashion magazines and appears in shows around the world. Biography Devon was born in Munich, Germany, to a socialite father and a celebrity chef mother. Devon's ancestors were a mix of low-level royalty and aristocrats and the family line had managed to survive to the present day, thus if Germany still had a monarchy Devon could be considered a duchess. Devon's childhood was one of privilege, her parents having money making her life an easy one. While for a time Devon was convinced she'd be a chef like her mother to the point that she learned how to cook and keep work-spaces clean like a proper chef a chance encounter in Paris resulted in her being signed with Alpha Modeling. Devon's life was one of glamor for several years, but tragedy occurred when her younger brother was killed in a boating accident in the English Channel. While Devon had grown a bit distant from her parents she'd remained close with her brother and developed attachment issues, starting to date more to keep up appearances rather than actually looking for love. Two celebrities Devon dated were Daniel Ryans and Xander Revi of Space Flight. Devon left Alpha Modeling in 2005 to go freelance, later doing per-appearance deals with agencies such as Models Inc. Rumors that Devon was bisexual began to surface in magazines. In 2008 Devon was targeted by the Paradise Foundation at one point as a possible love slave for their Type-7 Chip project, but was replaced at the show she was to be abducted at by Marika Heino. After the show Devon was taken by Scott Dawson but later rescued by Interpol. In early 2009 Ryoshi Tenzo kidnapped Devon along with three other models for an experiment in Utopia Towers, Devon being outed as bisexual during this time. Forging a brief, secret affair with Adina Kapel, Devon broke it up a month later. Becoming a bit more paranoid Devon got two bodyguard in her employ: Kazu Shiitaki and Malena Roldan. Additionally Devon fired her old assistant and replaced her with Janey Tapper. During a show in Paris a few months later Devon met Tasia Spiro and hit it off with her, at the same time taking Lacey Finnegan as a lover. The trio formed a mutual relationship, though Tasia Devon decided to have as a genuine girlfriend given that many tabloids had already spoken of her bisexuality. Personal Information * Current Age: 30 * Height: 5'9.75" * Weight: 119 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Special Notes: Resembles Marika Bran Relationships Romances * Tasia Spiro, Girlfriend * Lacey Finnegan, Lover * Adina Kapel, Former Lover * Xander Revi, Ex-Boyfriend * Daniel Ryans, Ex-Boyfriend Staff * Janey Tapper, Assistant * Kazu Shiitaki, Bodyguard * Malena Roldan, Bodyguard Friends * Diedra Sawyer * Amelia DuGalle Appearances Canon * Clockwork Paradise * The IT Files: Ryoshi's Experiment * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 * The IT FIles: Tasia's Gift Non-Canon * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Devon Von Krieger is physically portrayed by Charlize Theron, who was frozen in Long Shot. * Marika Heino and Devon are nearly physically identical, a mole and a quarter-inch in height being the only visible differences despite a three year age gap. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Super-Models Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files